


cinema date

by evak1isak



Series: birthday boy [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, Evak - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shy Isak Valtersen, cinema date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After getting Even's number at his birthday party, Isak and Even have a cinema date.*Second part for "birthday boy", although it can be read separately.*





	cinema date

**Author's Note:**

> "CK" commented in "birthday boy" about a fic on a cinema date between Isak and Even, and I hadn't even thought about it. So here is the story!
> 
> PS: You get one point for each quote from "Breakfast at Tiffany's" you can identify."

“Where are you going?” Eva asked from the sofa, with her laptop on her thighs while she watched Netflix and ate the noodles she had cooked for dinner.

 

Isak, who was putting his yellow scarf around his neck by the door, stopped in his tracks. “Uh… um… I have a date.”

 

Eva’s eyes brightened. “And you kept it for yourself, you fucker!”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” He put his red beanie on.

 

“But who goes on a date on Tuesday?”

 

“Cinema is cheaper on Tuesday.” Isak laughed when he saw Eva’s face. The realization that he was going on a date with _Even_ visible in her face. “Good bye, Eva!” When he closed the door behind him, he heard a shriek followed by a _Oh my God!_ and a _Good luck!_

 

Two weeks had passed since Even’s birthday party, and Isak and Even didn’t stop texting each other since then. Well, they couldn’t stop texting each other. They texted for hours before going to bed, while Isak was on the tram, when Even had a break during his shift at the museum of modern art he worked at, when Isak was at the uni cafeteria without his friends and, basically whenever they had the time. Isak had told Jonas who he was texting, basically because the brunette boy didn’t believe that he was so happy to ask Eva to buy eggs. His friend was ecstatic, Jonas really appreciated Even.  “So do you like him?” He asked Isak while he ate his lunch a the cafeteria. Isak nodded, “I do. He’s nice, and handsome. And lively, too. Talky as a jaybird. With something smart to say on every subject: better than the TV.”

 

 _Oh Jesus God we did belong to each other_ , Isak realised one day, when he was thinking about the amount of things they had in common. Isak did enjoy talking to Even. It was a shame that they didn’t swap numbers four months ago at the club, but he also liked the fact that they had ended up meeting again. Even loved films, as much as Isak did, and he was an undergraduate student of History of Art. Isak, on the other hand, was studying Film Studies, after he decided that Biology, even if he adored it, wasn’t his thing. It wouldn’t fulfill his life, but films did.

 

Even had mentioned that there was a small cinema he often visited where, on Tuesdays, a surprise classic film was screened. The public sat without knowing what they were going to see. Even promised him that the movies were all good.

 

When he opened the door of their building, Even was waiting for him, with a yellow beanie and a red scarf.

 

He was all smiles. “ _Hei_ ,” he said, and approached Isak. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and, well, even if they had kissed before, Isak felt like melting.

 

Isak smiled back. “Hi.” He couldn’t tell who was more nervous, him or Even. He noticed that Even was looking him up and down.

 

“How do I look?” Isak asked.

 

Even laughed, but there was a faint tint of red on his cheeks. “Very good. I must say, I’m amazed. Shall we go?”

 

Isak nodded, and the two boys walked along to the tram. They sat together, with their shoulders touching, and Even told him about his day at uni, and Isak listened carefully about Even’s lecture on artistic movements of the interwar period. Isak also talked about his recent project, on a girl who lived inside a suitcase. He had to built a set which resembled a suitcase with a table in it for the actress to act. Even found it funny and interesting.

 

***

 

“What do you think we’re going to watch?” Even asked, and with a fist put some popcorn inside his mouth.” They were already sitting and waiting for the film to begin.

 

“Hope it’s not a silent film, I get bored pretty easily,” Isak said.

 

It was a small theatre, and it kept its 20s-30s style, making it quite unique. Even told him on their way that he used to live near the cinema when he was a child, that’s why he always liked to come back. “I am always drawn back to places where I have lived, the houses and their neighborhoods,” he said when they had queued to get the tickets. [When the lights went out and the empty streets of New York appeared on the screen,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JfS90u-1g8) with _Moon River_ playing and Holly Golightly eating her breakfast in front of Tiffany’s, Even almost shrieked. He certainly did jump on his seat.

 

Even had mentioned his love for Audrey Hepburn in one of his texts. Isak laughed at the boy’s reaction, before getting comfortable on his seat.

 

After twenty minutes or so, he noticed Even stretching his arms in order to put one around Isak’s shoulders. The younger boy smiled, before placing his head against Even’s chest. What a cliché. A smile stretched on Even’s face.

 

Unconsciously, Even started caressing Isak’s golden locks. Isak didn’t even notice, he was at peace and focused on the film. He’d never seen it, the only movie with Audrey Hepburn he had ever seen was Charade (which he had adored).

 

Isak teared a bit during the film, but he tried to wipe of the tears from his cheeks, and looked up to see if Even had noticed, only to find that Even was staring at him.

 

The light from the screen illuminated their faces, Isak getting lost in the blue ocean in Even’s eyes. He closed the distance between them, slowly, almost as if asking for permission.

 

Their lips met. it was a soft kiss, not like the heated one they’d shared at the club. Even had his hand now on Isak’s jaw, deepening the kiss, and their tongues met. His fingers tested the reality of his chin, and Even held him from there, still kissing as their eyelids fluttered against each other. It was sweet, intimate.

 

 _People do fall in love. People do belong to each other, because that’s the only chance that anyone’s got for true happiness_ , Paul Varjak said on the screen while the two boys kissed.

 

When they stopped, they kept looking at each other and smiled. Even gave him a peck. They kept watching the movie, although both of them just wanted to kiss again. And again. And again. Even intertwined his fingers with Isak’s, and they held hands during the rest of the film. Whenever Isak thought about Even’s hand holding his, he felt something in his tummy which he hadn’t felt for ages.

 

***

 

This time, Isak accompanied Even home. The whole trip, they walked with Isak resting his head on Even’s shoulders, who had his arm around Isak’s waist. They wandered through the dark streets of Oslo, until they arrived at the apartment where Even had his birthday party.

 

“Thank you,” Isak said, looking at his feet. “For tonight.”

 

Even made him look up, their noses touching. “Thank _you_.” He kissed him. “I hope there’s another date.” Isak smile and nodded, still looking into those blue eyes. “If you want, we-”

 

“Shhh,” Even said, placing his index finger against Isak's lips. “What if you prepare the date without telling me? It’d be a nice surprise. Let’s don’t say another word. Let’s just go to sleep.”

 

Isak kissed him. “‘Kay. Good night, Even.”

 

Even walked backwards to the door of his building, in order to see Isak as much as he could before he left. Perhaps he’d dream of that face tonight. “Goodnight, Isak.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh Jesus God we did belong to each other"  
> "And lively, too. Talky as a jaybird. With something smart to say on every subject: better than the radio.”  
> "I am always drawn back to places where I have lived, the houses and their neighborhoods."  
> "People do fall in love. People do belong to each other, because that’s the only chance that anyone’s got for true happiness."  
> “How do I look?” - “Very good. I must say, I’m amazed. Shall we go?”  
> "Let’s don’t say another word. Let’s just go to sleep."
> 
> are all quotes from "Breakfast at Tiffany's".


End file.
